Hoffnung
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Gil ist mit Christine verlobt. Aber er kann Anne nicht vergessen! Er muß eine Entscheidung treffen und dann nimmt das Schicksal seinen Lauf.


Hoffnung  
  
Bereits seit Stunden trommelten die Regentropfen unablässig gegen das kleine Fenster. Obwohl die Uhr an der Wand erst 15.00 Uhr anzeigte, war es ziemlich düster im Raum, was dem bewölkten Himmel zu verdanken war. Der junge Mann der vor seinem voll beladenem Schreibtisch saß, schien das überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen. Vor sich hatte er ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, aber bereits seit einer Viertelstunde starrte er immerzu auf dieselbe Seite. Eine Strähne seines braunen Haars war ihm ins Gesicht gerutscht und energisch strich er sie zurück. Diese Geste galt nicht nur der verirrten Haarsträhne, sondern vor allen Dingen seinen Gedanken, die er jetzt zu verscheuchen versuchte. Zum wohl hundertsten Mal begann er zu lesen: `Angina pectoris ist prinzipiell als Vorbotin für einen Herzinfarkt zu sehen. Symptome sind vor allen Dingen plötzlich einsetzende Schmerzen im Brustbereich, die in den linken Arm ausstrahlen.` Seufzend lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er brachte es heute einfach nicht fertig, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Seit vier Wochen ging es ihm schon so. Genauer gesagt seit dem Tag, an dem er Anne in Kingsport wieder getroffen hatte, als er auf der Ärzte Tagung gewesen war. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er geglaubt, den Schmerz verwunden zu haben, den sie ihm letzten Sommer bereitet hatte, als sie seinen Heiratsantrag abgelehnt hatte. Jetzt jedoch war ihm klar, dass er sich nur etwas vorgemacht hatte. Er liebte sie immer noch so sehr, wie vorher, und dass obwohl er jetzt mit Christine verlobt war. Das ganze wollte ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Bei ihrem zufälligen Zusammentreffen hatte er Anne von seiner Verlobung berichtet und einen Augenblick lang hatte er das Gefühl, dass Anne ihn entsetzt ansah. Sollte sie vielleicht doch.? Erneut schüttelte Gilbert den Kopf. Vielleicht bildete er sich das alles ja nur ein. Aber eines war keine Einbildung und zwar dass er Anne liebte. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass sich daran auch in Zukunft nichts ändern würde. Er mochte Christine, sie war nett, hübsch, intelligent und ihre Küsse waren sanft. Doch sie war einfach nicht Anne. Oft schon hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie es wohl wäre Anne zu küssen. Nicht einmal die Vorstellung daran ließ sich mit Christines Küssen vergleichen. Überhaupt nichts ließ sich mit Christine vergleichen. Er liebte Annes Art ihr Kinn hochzurecken, wenn sie wütend war, er liebte ihre Stimme, er liebte ihr Lächeln, er liebte ihre glitzernden Augen. Er liebte es mit ihr zu Reden, er liebte es sie zu beobachten..er liebte sie so sehr, dass es eigentlich schon wehtat. Wie konnte er dann Christine heiraten? Es wäre nicht fair gegenüber Christine, denn er wusste er würde sie nie so lieben können, wie Anne. Für ihn würde es nie eine andere gegeben. Peter Cherry riss die Zimmertür auf und holte Gilbert damit aus seinen Gedanken. "Mensch, Blythe, du lernst doch nicht etwa schon wieder!" Rief Peter und warf seine Tasche auf das Bett. Sein Regemantel tropfte und durchnässte den gesamten Zimmerboden. Seit zwei Jahren teilten Peter und Gilbert sich das kleine Zimmer in der gemütlichen Pension. Peter war ein fröhlicher junger Mann, der keine Party ausließ. Immer zu war er auf der Suche nach Spaß. Sein Medizinstudium nahm er nicht so ernst, es war ihm egal, ob er jetzt mit sehr gut oder nur mittelmäßig abschloss. Hauptsache er konnte seinem Vater irgendeine Art von Abschluss unter die Nase halten. Natürlich zog er Gilbert oft damit auf, dass er so fleißig lernte. Aber trotz allem verstanden die beiden sich bestens. Peter stand vor dem Spiegel und kämmte das vom Wind zerzauste blonde Haar zurück. Dann drehte er sich mit einem Grinsen zu Gilbert um. "He, Blythe. Heute Abend steigt drüben bei den Pillers eine Party. Kommst du mit?" Partys waren für Peter einfach das größte. Die Mädchen liefen dem gut aussehenden jungen Mann oft scharenweise hinterher. Mit seiner munteren, fröhlichen Art schaffte er es alle zu bezirzen. Gilbert brauchte eine Weile, um Peter davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht mit auf die Party kam. Ihm war nicht danach schnatternde Leute um sich zu haben. Stattdessen lag er auf seinem Bett und starrte in der Dunkelheit die Decke an.  
  
In dieser Nacht hatte Gilbert einen Traum. Anne stand in einem weißen Kleid vor ihm und ihr rotes Haar flatterte im Wind. Sie sah zu ihm auf und ihre grau-grünen Augen glitzerten. Ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht und sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Dieser Traum betätigte Gilberts Entschluss, er würde mit Christine reden.  
  
Tags darauf war er mit Christine verabredet. Die Regenwolken hatten sich verzogen und die Sonne strahlte in vollem Glanz von Himmel. Das Haus der Familie Stuart wirkt freundlich wie eh und je. Doch Gilbert fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl, als er heute in die große, helle Eingangshalle trat. Sein Magen fühlte sich an, als wenn er sich verknotet hätte. Dieses Gefühl hatte sich noch verstärkt, je näher die Verabredung mit Christine rückte. "Gil, wie schön, dass du da bist." Christine kam jetzt den Gang entlanggelaufen und lächelte ihn strahlend an. Gilbert küsste sie rasch auf die Wange. Der Knoten in seinem Magen schnürte sich noch enger. Wie sollte er nur die richtigen Worte finden? "Wollen wir uns in den Wintergarten setzen?" Frage Christine und hackte sich bei ihm ein. "Ich würde lieber einen Spaziergang machen, wo wir in Ruhe reden können. Es ist wichtig, Christine." "Sicher, lass uns in den Garten gehen." Immer noch lächelnd führte sie ihn zum Hinterausgang. Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend den mit Kies bestreuten Weg entlang. Das Anwesen der Stuarts hatte einen riesigen Garten. Dr. Stuart beschäftigte zwei Gärtner, die immer dafür sorgten, dass die Pflanzen die richtige Pflege bekamen. Und sie machten ihre Arbeit gut, die Stuarts hatten weit und breit den schönsten Garten. "Was wolltest du mir sagen?" Fragte Christine nach einer Weile. Gilbert blieb unter einer großen Kastanie stehen und sah sie an. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es und verzweifelt suchte er immer noch nach der richtigen Wortwahl. "Christine ich..." ihre dunklen Augen sahen fragend zu ihm auf. Er versuchte den Kloß der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte hinunter zu schlucken. Er musste es ihre einfach sagen. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun, aber es ging wohl nicht anders. "Christine, ich will unsere Verlobung lösen." So, jetzt war es heraus und als er jetzt in ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen sah, fühlte Gilbert sich, als hätte er sie vor den Henker geführt. "Was?" Ihre Stimme klang seltsam tonlos und in ihren Augen begannen Tränen zu glitzern. "Christine, bitte hör mir zu." Er versuchte ihre Hand zu nehmen, doch Christine zog sie energisch weg. "Glaub mir, ich möchte dir nicht wehtun, Christine. Aber.. es wäre dir gegenüber nicht fair, wenn wir heiraten würden. Ich meine. ich werde dich nie so lieben, wie..." Er stoppte abrupt. Vielleicht sollte er das besser nicht sagen. Doch Christine beendete den Satz für ihn. "Du meinst wie Anne Shirley, nicht wahr? Eigentlich habe ich es immer gewusst. Seit dem Tag, als du mir gesagt hast, dass sie deinen Antrag abgelehnt hat. Aber ich habe wohl gehofft, dass sich deine Gefühle noch ändern würden. Ich.." Die Tränen rannen ihr jetzt hemmungslos über die Wangen. Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und verbarg ihr Gesicht zwischen den Händen. Gilbert fühlte sich jetzt noch tausendmal elender, als zuvor. "Christine, bitte, versuch mich zu verstehen." Sacht berührte er ihren Arm. Christine wischte mit dem Handrücken ihre Tränen fort, dann holte sie tief Luft und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ist schon gut, Gil. Ich werde es überstehen. Du bist ein aufrichtiger Kerl und du hast immer mit offenen Karten gespielt. Ich wusste, dass du Anne liebst und es ist fair von dir, es mir jetzt zu sagen. Du wirst verstehen, dass ich jetzt jedoch nicht weiter darüber reden will. Ich brauche Zeit zum nachdenken." Betreten sah Gilbert zu Boden. Es gab wohl nichts, was er darauf antworten sollte. "Ich glaube ich sollte dir jetzt wohl deinen Ring wieder zurück geben", eilig versuchte Christine sich den Verlobungsring vom Finger zu ziehen. "Nein, behalt ihn ruhig." Hielt Gilbert sie auf. Ein betretenes Schweigen trat zwischen die beiden. "Das war`s dann wohl", sagte Christine. Rasch küsste sie ihn auf die Wange und lief dann eilig zum Haus zurück. Auf der halben Strecke des Weges blieb sie stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. "Noch eines Gilbert. Ich hoffe Anne merkt noch, was sie an dir hat." Dann wand sie sich ab und rannte den Rest des Weges. Gilbert stand in der hellen Nachmittagssonne und sah ihr nach. So elend er sich fühlte, Christine verletzt zu haben. So sehr war er auch einerseits erleichtert. Der Knoten in seinem Magen schien sich zu lösen und irgendwie war er froh, dass endlich Klarheit herrschte.  
  
Die schöne Landschaft von Prince Edward Island zog unablässig am Fenster des Zuges vorbei. All die vertrauten, roten Wege, die sanften Hügel, die Felder und Wälder, im Hintergrund war immer mal wieder ein Blick auf das Meer zu erhaschen. Alles hier war ihm bekannt und das Gefühl daheim zu sein, hüllte Gilbert ein. Die letzten Prüfungen waren für dieses Semester abgeschlossen und nun konnte er seine Sommerferien in Avonlea verbringen. Das erste Jahr seines Medizinstudiums war sehr erfolgreich verlaufen und Gilbert war mit sich zufrieden. Die Lösung der Verlobung mit Christine hatte nichts daran geändert, im Gegenteil, danach hatte er nur noch härter gearbeitet, um jeden Gedanken an Anne aus seinem Kopf zu verscheuchen. Gilbert fragte sich, ob Anne diesen Sommer wohl auch in Avonlea war. Wusste sie gar vielleicht schon, dass er seine Verlobung gelöst hatte? Ein Rucken ging durch den Zug, als dieser stoppte und riss Gilbert aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie schon angekommen waren. Eilig schnappte er sein Gepäck und trat hinaus in den Sonneschein von Bright River Station. Am Ende der kleinen Bahnstation entdeckte er seinen Vater und lief zu ihm. "Dad", lachend umarmte er ihn und sein Vater strahlte ihn an. "Willkommen daheim, Gil. Komm lass uns nachhause fahren." Auf der Heimfahrt musste er seinem Vater alles über das vergangene Jahr berichten. John Blythe war unheimlich stolz, dass sein Sohn Medizin studierte. Von seiner Mutter wurde Gilbert noch herzlicher begrüßt. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, ihren Sohn an sich zudrücken. Es kam ihm vor, als wenn er nicht ein Jahr, sondern zehn fort gewesen wäre. Trotz allem war Gilbert glücklich, wieder in Avonlea zu sein. Er fühlte sich zwar in Kingsport ebenfalls wohl, doch daheim war eben daheim. In den nächsten zwei Tagen nahm ihn seine Mutter voll ein und er fand keine Zeit für irgendetwas anders. Doch er nahm sich fest vor, sobald wie möglich nach Green Gables zu gehen und zu fragen, ob Anne da war. Er wollte sie unbedingt wieder sehen.  
  
Gilbert saß gerade auf den Stufen der Hintertür und blätterte in einem Buch, als er Mrs. Rachel Lynde die Straße entlang kommen sah. Sie trug einen Korb und kam direkt auf das Haus zu. Er hatte keine große Lust, Mrs. Lyndes Klatsch anzuhören und blieb deshalb auf den Stufen sitzen. Mrs. Lynde sah ihn nicht und lief zur Vordertür. Das Küchenfenster war offen und Gilbert konnte hören, wie sie mit seiner Mutter sprach. "Rachel, wie stehen die Dinge?" fragte Mary Blythe. "Überhaupt nicht gut Mary. Das Fieber hat sogar noch zugenommen und." Mrs. Lyndes Stimme stockte. "..nun, Dr. Blair befürchtete das schlimmste." Gilbert horchte auf. Wer war denn krank? Fragte er sich verwundert. Neugierig geworden stand er auf und ging in die Küche. Seine Mutter saß neben Mrs. Lynde auf einem Küchenstuhl und hatte tröstend die Hand auf ihre gelegt. Mrs. Lynde war gerade dabei, ihre Tränen mit einem Taschentuch zu trocknen. "Marilla ist völlig mit den Nerven fertig.." Sagte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme. Die beiden Frauen blickten auf, als sie Gilbert an der Küchentür entdeckten. "Guten Tag, Mrs. Lynde. Wer ist denn krank, Mutter?" Fragte Gilbert. Mrs. Lynde hielt in ihrem weinen inne und sah zu Mary. "Habt ihr es ihm nicht gesagt?" fragte sie mit einem entrüsteten Tonfall in der Stimme. "Wir..wir wollten noch ein wenig damit warten. Er ist ja erst zwei Tage zu Hause." Stammelte Mary unsicher. "Mary, zwei Tage können in einem solchen Fall über Leben und Tod entscheiden." Antwortete Mrs. Lynde ein wenig barsch. "Aber ich muss jetzt dringend gehen. Marilla braucht meine Hilfe." Eilig stand sie auf und verließ mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken das Haus. Verwirrt stand Gilbert immer noch in der Tür. "Was meint sie Mutter? Was habt ihr mir noch nicht gesagt?" Seine Stirn legte sie besorgt in Falten. "Komm setzt dich, Gil." Sagte seine Mutter und verknotete nervös die Hände ineinander. Nachdem er sich hingesetzt hatte legte sie die Hand auf seine und sagte: "Gil, hör zu. Anne ist sehr krank.." Mary spürte, wie er plötzlich erstarrte und alle Farbe schien aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. "Sie hat Scharlach und.. nun ja, es steht nicht gerade zum Besten. Dr. Blair.. Dr. Blair rechnet sogar mit dem schlimmsten." Stammelte sie. Gilbert sprach kein Wort, sondern starrte sie nur ungläubig an. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich in seinem Kopf. War das alles nur ein Traum? Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. "Gil, ich weiß es ist ein Schock für dich, deswegen wollten wir es dich auch nicht gleich sagen.." Versuchte Mrs. Blythe ihn zu trösten. Gilbert antwortet ihr nicht. Er stand einfach auf und lief stumm in sein Zimmer hoch. Seine Mutter sah ihm mit besorgter Miene nach, doch sie wusste, dass sie ihn jetzt alleine lassen musste. In seinem Zimmer schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich schwer atmend gegen sie fallen. Nein, das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Wie sollte er weiter leben, wenn.. wenn Anne.. Er schüttelte den Kopf. In seinem Herzen herrschte eine seltsame Leere.  
  
Nervös stand Mrs. Blythe unten an der Treppe und lauschte hinauf. Doch kein noch so kleiner Laut war von Gilbert zu hören. Seufzend ging sie wieder in die Küche zurück. Dann hörte sie jedoch, wie er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab lief. "Lieber Gott", flüsterte sie leise. "Bitte hilf uns zu dieser schweren Stunde."  
  
  
  
Die Dämmerung brach langsam herein und Gilbert stand immer noch am Fenster seines Zimmers und sah hinaus. Sein Vater war gerade nach Hause gekommen und spannte die braune Stute vom Wagen. Doch Gilbert nahm das alles gar nicht wahr. Seine Gedanken waren ausschließlich bei Anne. Schließlich fasste er den Schluss, am nächsten Morgen nach Green Gables zu gehen. Er musste sie einfach sehen.  
  
Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht ging Gilbert bereits früh in die Küche hinunter. Seine Mutter bereitete gerade das Frühstück zu. Die Sonne war eben erst aufgegangen, wortlos setzte Gilbert sich an den Küchentisch. Mit besorgtem Blick nahm Mrs. Blythe wahr, wie blass er war. Sie stellte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee hin und berührte dann sachte seine Schulter. "Gilbert, wir alle können nichts tun. Gottes Wege sind manchmal seltsam, aber wir haben keine Macht darüber." Gilbert gab keine Antwort und das beunruhigte Mary nur noch mehr. Kurze Zeit später schob er seinen Stuhl zurück und sagte: "Ich werde nach Green Gables gehen!" "Willst du nicht zuerst etwas frühstücken?" Gilbert schüttelte den Kopf, ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er das Haus. Mary blickte ihm besorgt aus dem Fenster nach. "Was soll nur werden, wenn das schlimmste eintritt?" murmelte sie.  
  
Über den Hügeln war jetzt die Sonne aufgegangen. Die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich und begleiteten Gilbert auf seinem schweren Weg. Er hatte kein Auge für diesen schönen Sommermorgen. Abrupt blieb er stehen, als er aus dem mit Rosen gesäumten Hohlweg heraustrat und vor dem alten Farmhaus stand. Sein Herz schlug ihn bis zum Hals und sein Blick glitt hinauf zu dem kleinen Fenster, das zu Annes Zimmer gehörte. Mit schweren Schritten, die so schwer wie Blei zu sein schienen, betrat er die Veranda und klopfte an die Tür. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann hörte er Schritte im Haus. Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und Marilla sah ihn erstaunt an. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und Gilbert fragte sich, wie lange sie schon nicht mehr geschlafen hatte. "Gilbert? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie erstaunt. "Guten Morgen Miss Cuthbert. Tut mir leid, wenn ich schon so früh störe, aber.. Ich wollte zu Anne." Für eine Weile sah ihn Marilla stumm an. Sie schien zu zögern, ob sie ihn wirklich einlassen sollte. Es kamen nicht viele Besucher nach Green Gables, denn Anne brauchte vor allen Dingen Ruhe. "Bitte, Miss Cuthbert." seine braunen Augen hatten jetzt einen verzweifelten Ausdruck. Marilla trat beiseite und ließ ihn eintreten. "Wie geht es ihr?" fragte er, als er Miss Cuthbert zur Treppe folgte. Marilla seufzte, als wenn eine tonnenschwere Last auf ihren Schultern ruhen wurde. "Leider nicht gut! Dr. Blair kommt jeden Tag. Aber.." Sie sprach nicht weiter, sondern öffnete die Tür zu dem kleinen Zimmer im Ostgiebel, die sie jetzt erreicht hatten. "Geh nur zu ihr", flüsterte Marilla und lief dann wieder die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Das Zimmer war ein wenig verdunkelt. Man hatte die Vorhänge halb zugezogen. Doch ein kleiner Lichtstrahl des strahlenden Tages huschte herein und schlich sich auf das Fußende des Bettes. Gilbert ging auf das Bett zu, neben dem ein Stuhl stand. Auf seinem Herzen schien eine ganze Tonne von Steinen zu liegen. In dem Moment, als er sie sah, schien sie nur noch schwerer zu werden. Blass lag Anne zwischen Kissen. Das rote Haar war um ihr schmales Gesicht verteilt. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und wirkte wie eine zerbrechliche Porzellanpuppe. Gilbert schluckte, vorsichtig berührte er ihren Arm. Sie öffnete die Augen, die von Fieber ganz glasig waren. Dunkle Ringe befanden sie unter ihnen. "Hallo Anne", sagte er leise. "Gil?" ihre Stimme war nicht mehr, als ein Flüstern. Sie blinzelte, als glaubte sich nicht, dass er wirklich vor ihrem Bett stand. "Ich hab gedacht, ich komm dich mal besuchen. Eigentlich wollte ich dich ja zu einem Streifzug durch die Wälder einladen, aber du hättest mir auch so sagen können, dass du nicht mitkommen willst." Versuchte er zu scherzen, während er auf dem Stuhl Platz nahm. Anne lächelte schwach: "Was machst du in Avonlea?" "Na, es sind Sommerferien! Aber was machst du eigentlich für Sachen? Du kannst doch nicht einfach krank werden." "Ich wollte bloß mal im Bett liegen", sie versuchte nun ebenfalls zu scherzen. "Wann ist deine Hochzeit, Gil?" "Es gibt keine Hochzeit Anne. Christine und ich haben uns getrennt. Es ist besser so." Sagte er rasch dann nahm er wieder ihre Hand. "Ich hoffe doch, dass du dich über meinen Besuch freust, Karotte." "Mehr als über alle anderen.." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser und erschöpft war sie mitten im Satz eingeschlafen. Gilbert betrachtete sie eine Weile stumm und strich ihr sanft über die weiße Hand. Wieder fiel ihm auf, was für feingliedrige Finger sie doch hatte. O Gott! Wie sehr er sie doch liebte. Sie musste einfach wieder gesund werden.  
  
In den folgenden Tagen kam Gilbert täglich zu Besuch. Er saß an Annes Bett und redete mit ihr. Sie wollte alles über sein Studium erfahren. Manchmal las er ihr ihre Lieblingsgedichte von Tennyson vor. Sie war nie lange wach und schlief immer wieder erschöpft ein. Trotzdem blieb Gilbert weiter an ihrem Bett sitzen und hielt ihre Hand. Er brachte Stunden damit zu, über ihren Schlaf zu wachen. Das Fieber wurde nicht schwächer. Gegen Ende der Woche stieg es sogar noch und Anne redete oft im Delirium. Einmal begann sie im Schlaf plötzlich zu weinen und murmelte: "Oh, Diana.. Warum habe ich das nur getan.." Unruhig warf sie den Kopf hin und her. "Warum..warum habe ich Gil nicht. nicht gesagt..das ich. ihn liebe.." Dann war sie wieder in tiefen Schlaf verfallen. Gilbert saß wie gelähmt an ihrem Bett. Sie liebte ihn? Hämmerte es in seinem Kopf. Oder waren diese Worte nur durch ihren Fieberwahn ausgelöst? Er strich ihr vorsichtig die Tränen von den Wangen und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich Anne. Bitte werd wieder gesund."  
  
Es war wieder einmal ein sonniger Vormittag, als Gilbert zwei Tage später wie schon so oft nach Green Gables lief. Als er das alte Farmhaus am späten Nachmittag des Vortages verlassen hatte, war Annes Fieber endlich gesunken und er fühlte sich wunderbar. Hoffnung keimte in den Herzen aller auf, dass Anne ihre schwere Krankheit überstehen könnte. Auch Dr. Blair, hatte zuversichtlicher geklungen. "Wir haben eine Chance. Auch wenn sie jetzt noch so winzig erscheinen mag." Hatte er zu Marilla gesagt. Mit endlich leichteren Schritten betrat Gilbert das Haus durch die Hintertür. "Hallo!" Rief er, als er den Gang entlang lief. "Ist jemand da?" Doch keiner antwortete ihm. Er lief zur Küche und sah vorsichtig hinein. Diana Wright saß am Küchentisch und hatte ihr Gesicht zwischen den Händen verborgen. Ihr ganzer Körper wurde von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Gilbert fühlte sich plötzlich, als wenn ihm jemand das Herz aus dem Leib reißen würde. Weinte Diana, weil...? Bei Gott, dass konnte nicht sein! Ohne weiter auf Diana zu achten, rannte er die Treppe zum Ostgiebel hinauf, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Die Tür zu Annes Zimmer war einen Spalt offen. Gilbert fackelte nicht lange und riss die Tür weit auf. Voller Angst auf einen schrecklichen Anblick vorbereitet. Er entdeckte Marilla, die auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett saß.  
  
Doch sie saß dort etwa nicht, von Kummer gebeugt, sondern aufrecht und einen Teller in der Hand haltend. Sein Blick glitt weiter zu dem Bett hinauf und dort saß Anne, aufrecht zwischen einem Stapel Kissen, das rote Haar war gelöst und umrahmte ihr Gesicht. Vor lauter Freude über diesen wunderschönen Anblick, hätte Gilbert am liebsten geschrieen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so erleichtert gefühlt. Sein Herz schien plötzlich zu schweben. Anne war am Leben. Seine geliebte Anne war nicht tot. Lächelnd stand er in der Zimmertür. Als Anne ihn entdeckte, lächelte sie zurück. Gilbert zögerte nicht länger, sonder lief zu ihr. "Dir geht es gut!" Flüsterte er und setzte sich neben sie. Seine ganze Erleichterung war aus seiner Stimme zu hören. "Natürlich geht es ihr gut. Bereits seit gestern Abend darf sie wieder etwas essen." Antwortete Marilla ihm. "Als ich Diana weinend in der Küche sah, da .." Stammelte er. Im selben Moment betrat Diana das Zimmer, immer noch heftig schluchzend. Die Freundin ließ sich auf Annes Bett fallen und drückte sich mit einem noch lauterem Schluchzer an ihre Busenfreundin. "Liebste Diana", antwortete Anne leise und strich Diana über das schwarze Haar. "Bitte hör doch endlich auf zu weinen." Diana richtete sich wieder auf und strich sich mit dem Taschentuch über die Wangen. "Ich bin doch nur so froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht." Wieder löste sich einen Schwall Tränen aus ihren Augen. "Komm Diana", sagte jetzt Marilla und legte den Arm um die aufgelöste Diana. "Wir beide gehen jetzt in die Küche und dann mache ich dir einen starken Tee. In Ordnung?" Diana nickte und ließ sich bereitwillig von Marilla aus dem Zimmer führen.  
  
Anne wand ihr Gesicht nun wieder Gilbert zu. Sie erschien ihm heute schöner, als je zuvor. "Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich dachte du könntest tot sein." Er sah sie an und strich ihr liebevoll über die Wange. "Keine Angst, Gil. Es ist alles wieder gut. Ja?" Gilbert nickte und grinste sie an. Eine Weile sahen sie sich schweigend in die Augen. "Anne, ich. ich könnte ohne dich nicht leben." Begann er plötzlich leise. "Ich weiß, es ist nicht der richtige Augenblick das zu fragen, aber ich hatte gerade so eine fürchterliche Angst, dich verloren zu haben, dass ich nicht warten will. Du musst mir jetzt auch keine Antwort geben, denk einfach darüber nach. Du weißt, ich liebe dich Anne. Willst du meine Frau werden?" Platzte es jetzt aus ihm heraus. Er rechnete nicht damit, eine Antwort von ihr zu bekommen und wusste nicht so recht wo er hinsehen sollte. Doch dann spürte er den Druck von Annes Hand auf seiner eigenen und sah auf. "Ja!" Sagte Anne deutlich. "Ja?!" Stotterte Gilbert plötzlich verwirrt. Anne nickte zustimmend. "Ja, ich will!" Ein breites Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. Voller Glückseligkeit hielten sie einander in den Armen. Ein Rotkehlchen setzte sich auf einen Ast der Schneekönigin und begann laut eine wunderschöne Melodie zu trällern.  
  
Marilla wollte gerade den Teller holen, den sie vorhin auf der Anrichte in Annes Zimmer vergessen hatte. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah die beiden in ihrer innigen Umarmung. Leise schloss sie wieder die Tür. "Alles wird jetzt gut", murmelte sie, als sie lächelnd die Treppe hinunter lief.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
